Wind turbine designs have used thick trailing edges with a flat back on an inboard portion of the blades for structural strength and stiffness and increased lift. However, vortex shedding from flat-back trailing edges creates noise and drag. Also the sharp contours of flat-back airfoils cause blade molding problems, thus adding complexity to the blade structural design and blade manufacturing procedures and increasing the risk of non-conformance and repair hours. Vortex shedding has been reduced by devices such as splitter plates that extend aft from the flat-back trailing edge. However, this does not solve the manufacturing problem.